


Warm

by celeste9



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fireplaces, Fluff, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Diggle take refuge in a cottage when their car breaks down driving back to Starling City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



> For navaan in Fandom Stocking. Fills 'snowed in' on my Trope Bingo card. Set somewhat nebulously during season 1.

“This sucks,” Felicity said, staring out of the window. She couldn’t see anything but a blanket of snow.

Diggle walked over to stand beside her. “Could be worse. We could’ve gotten stuck in the car, or not found this place. We might not have been able to contact Oliver.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Felicity said, though she knew Diggle was right. They had been lucky. When their car had broken down, they had been able to trudge through the snow to find what was probably someone’s holiday cottage. Diggle had been able to get the door open and they’d taken advantage of the stockpile of wood to start a fire.

Still. This wasn’t exactly how Felicity had been planning on spending the evening. They should have been nearly back in Starling City by now.

“When’s Oliver gonna get here, again?” she asked.

“If he actually listens to me and doesn’t risk driving in this storm? Tomorrow afternoon, maybe.”

“And what are the chances of that?”

Diggle quirked a smile at her. “It might not be up to him. They’re going to be closing the roads, especially way out here.”

Right. Because they were in the middle of nowhere. The next time Oliver asked Felicity to do him a favor, she was totally saying no. “I hate the outdoors. Have I mentioned that?”

“Once or twice.”

“Okay, okay, I get it. Broken record.” Felicity sighed. A wifi connection would be so nice, though. What did people do without the internet?

“You hungry?” Diggle asked, walking towards the little kitchen. “I can fix something up for us. There’s gotta be some non-perishables in here.”

They ended up having canned soup, because as it turned out, there wasn’t a whole lot two not so great cooks could do with non-perishables. It was hot, though, and Felicity was hungry, so she didn’t mind.

“We should make a list,” she said, setting down her empty bowl. “What we used, so we can pay the owners back.”

“Oliver will write a check, I’m sure,” Diggle said, and Felicity grinned back at him. It was nice being friends with a billionaire.

Felicity shivered.

Diggle eyed her in concern. “Cold? Why don’t you sit by the fire, and I’ll clean up.”

“That’s all right, I can help.”

“It’s no trouble. Go warm up.”

“Thanks,” Felicity said, reluctantly but gratefully watching Diggle pick up their dirty dishes to take to the sink. She stood up, stretching, and then plodded over to the fire. There was a great big soft rug on the floor in front of it, which looked incredibly enticing. 

Felicity sat down, folding up her knees and wrapping her arms around them. She stared into the fire. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d sat by one. Maybe when she was little, a Christmas she had spent at her grandmother’s.

She liked watching the way the flames flickered and listening to the crackling sound. There was something comforting and inviting about a fire, as if it were welcoming you to share in its warmth. It felt like home.

Which was a silly thing to think, especially considering fires hadn’t been much of a part of Felicity’s home, ever. Still. That’s how it felt.

“Hey,” Diggle said. “Look what I found.” He dropped a heavy blanket around Felicity’s shoulders.

“Oh my God,” Felicity said, snuggling into it. “It’s so warm!”

Diggle stoked the fire and then sat down next to Felicity, cross-legged. “Thought you might appreciate it.”

“I do, so much, thank you.”

Diggle laughed.

Felicity turned her head to look at him straight on. “What?”

“It’s just... You look like you’ve burrowed into that thing. All I can see is your eyes.”

In retort, Felicity worked herself further into it, so she could only just make Diggle out. “Warm.”

“What’s that? Is someone there?”

“Oh, you can shove it,” Felicity said, pulling the blanket back down so it was tucked underneath her chin.

Diggle was smiling at her, his brown eyes soft, and that warmed Felicity possibly even more than the blanket and the fire. 

“It’s big enough to share, you know.”

“Oh, that’s okay. I’m fine over here.”

Felicity stretched her arm out invitingly. “Are you sure? It’s really soft and fluffy and warm...”

Diggle hesitated.

Felicity tried to look inviting, though probably it only made her look ridiculous.

“Twist my arm, why don’t you,” Diggle said finally, and scooted over right next to Felicity.

She flung one half of the blanket around him and he squeezed in close to her so they could bring the edges in. 

Diggle was _really_ close, now. Felicity could feel his body heat and the way his chest rose and fell with his breathing. His arm was pressed against her and she could smell the simple aftershave he used.

Okay, maybe this hadn’t been Felicity’s greatest idea ever.

“It is warm,” Diggle said.

“Told you.” Felicity could feel how she had tensed and hoped Diggle didn’t notice. It was only... Diggle was nice, and he was strong, and he was funny, and Felicity cared about him. Maybe more than she wanted to. Diggle seemed somehow more… real than Oliver? More like a person Felicity could actually have, someone who might notice her because he wasn’t completely caught up in his own crusade, or hung up on a girl who wasn’t his anymore. He felt obtainable, even if Felicity knew he didn’t think about her that way. It still felt like he _could_. Sometimes she thought about what it would be like to have his hands on her, and how his lips would feel against hers.

Mostly she could ignore those thoughts. Except now he was _right there,_ pressed up against her, smelling the way he did, and feeling the way he did, and it was difficult to think about anything else.

“Felicity, let me--” And now Diggle was squirming against her, rearranging his position and gently nudging Felicity until she was curled up against his side and his arm was wrapped around her.

“Oh, God,” Felicity said softly, because that felt entirely too good.

“What’s that?”

“Nothing! Nothing, um, just, hey, that’s really comfortable.” Felicity wanted to smack herself. Damn it. 

Diggle only chuckled, though, the sensation reverberating against Felicity.

Well, they were doing this, then. Felicity decided that if she was going to have a Diggle-shaped pillow to snuggle against, she was going to take full advantage of the situation.

It would probably never happen again, after all.

Felcity relaxed, leaning her head against Diggle’s broad chest. She gazed into the fire, warm and comfortable and safe and just a little bit sleepy.

-

“Clearly you guys didn’t need my help, after all.”

Felicity opened her eyes. She was lying on something big and warm and... muscle-y? Oh, crap.

She pushed herself off of Diggle and looked up at Oliver, blushing. “We were just... conserving body heat.”

Oliver’s eyes were amused. “I can see that.”

When Diggle sat up, he stayed in close to Felicity. “You’re early.”

“Do you want to be rescued or not?”

Felicity risked a sideways glance at Diggle. 

He was smiling faintly as he watched her, a gentleness in his expression. “I don’t know, Oliver, I think we were doing pretty well on our own.”

Felicity found that she agreed whole-heartedly.

**_End_ **


End file.
